


Caught in the Act

by Ezmina98



Series: Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner oneshots and stories [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, Cockblocking, M/M, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezmina98/pseuds/Ezmina98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Reid are having sex in a storage closet after coming home from a case, but someone from the team walks in on them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an independent work and is not related to any of the previous works in this series.

“Oh god!” Spencer whispered as he felt Hotch’s long and thick cock fill him. Hotch wasn’t abnormally large, a bit above average in reality, but with Spencer’s slender body, it felt like more than it was.

“You’re still so tight” Hotch muttered as he slowly slid out of the stretched ring of muscle only to snap his hips roughly and quickly fill his lover up to the brim once again, the soft head of his cock hitting Reid’s prostate like a battering ram.

“Harder Hotch! Please!” he panted out as he moved his hips to match Hotch’s thrusts.

Neither man noticed the storage room door open, or the feminine and masculine gasp of surprise, but they did hear the loud ‘Oh my god” and the even louder “You son of a bitch!”

It was late so everybody had gone home for the night, but the team had just gotten home, a day earlier than expected, but it was still late at night.

Derek Morgan’s first reaction was surprise, which quickly shifted to anger for his friend, whom he thought was being taken advantage of by his boss.

Without thinking, he walked up and ripped Hotch off of Reid, who had already reached for a jacket for some cover over their lower halves. Morgan did not seem to register his friends sound of pained pleasure, as Hotch’s cock was quickly ripped from his entrance.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Derek shouted, drawing the attention of the other team members, as hotch struggled to slide his pants back on, while spencer quickly fixed his clothing, avoiding Garcia’s shocked stare.

“Derek what’s going on?” Rossi asked as he came into view of the small group gathered in and around the closet.

Rossi and the girls quickly registered the clothed but disheveled appearances of their boss and coworker as Morgan jerked his fist back and punched Hotch in the face.

‘Derek stop!!” Spencer shouted as he ran up and shoved his hands between the men's bodies, forcing them as far apart as his lightly muscled, thin arms would let him, which was not very far at all.

“Pretty Boy he was taking advantage of you!” Morgan shouted as Rossi walked up, ready to separate every body if the situation called for it.

“Him taking advantage of me would require me to be in the position to give him anything of value, of which I have nothing” he said before he continued, “Also I would appreciate it if you let my boyfriend go” he said as he scratched at his head, ignoring the shocked looks coming from his team.

“You and Hotch are in a relationship?” JJ asked as Emily put a calming hand on Derek’s shoulder, urging him to take his hands off of his boss.

“Yes, Spencer and I have been dating for almost a year. We live together now as well” Hotch said as she straightened his shirt, one hand going up to rub at his face as Spencer walked forward to stand next to him.

“So, this was all consensual?” Derek asked, still upset.

“Yes Derek, I gave him consent, not that it is any of your business” Reid snapped irritated.

“But he is so much older than  you Baby Boy” he whispered, although everybody could hear it.

“Derek I lost my virginity at sixteen to one of my college professors. There was a much bigger age gap.” Spencer said loudly, leaving out a piece of information about said professor being fired a month later for having relations with multiple other students.

“I just worry about you Spencer” Derek said sadly, becoming resigned to the fact that his virginal best friend was in fact not so virginal.

“That nice Derek, but believe it or not I am an adult, and part of being an adult is being in relationships and being intimate, both things that I have done  _ many  _ times” Spencer said, shocking his friends and coworkers at his bluntness and attitude.

“It’s late guys, maybe we should all go home” Rossi said, trying to end the conversation as it was becoming mildly uncomfortable.

“Rossi is right guys, go home, take two days off. We all need it” Hotch said, slipping into his work persona.

“Fine” Derek muttered, walking away with Rossi, prompting everybody else to leave as well.

Reid and Hotch were the last to leave , having to tidy themselves up as well as grab all of their belongings.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Jessica said she’ll keep jack until tomorrow afternoon” REid said, running a hand down his partners arm, as he stepped into his personal space, before continuing “What do you say we finish what we started”

Hotch smirked and leaned into Spencer’s touch whispering in his ear, “That sounds wonderful” before capturing Spencer’s lips in a heated kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an independent work and is not related to any of the previous works in this series.


End file.
